Edward's Sister
by cullengirl1
Summary: What if Edward had a baby sister named Viola and many years later she comes back into his life with her past not to far behind. Will their bond still be tight and will Bella be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

**A\N I don't own Twilight I own the story I am writing and I own any new characters like Viola. **

**Viola's Pov **

It's been 108 years since I last saw my brother Edward. That was until today when I saw him with some human girl. So I just sat there and watched and I thought about the last time I saw my dear brother Edward. He was sick with the Spanish influenza and I was only 15 and afraid because it had take the life of our father and our mother was not far behind. The only reason I saw him was because of David a vampire who had kidnapped me.

Edward and I were not only brother and sister we were also best friends. I sat there thinking about him and when I thought about his name he looked at me then looked back at her. So I got up and left only to run into a really tall boy. Who I had seen with Edward earlier that day.

"Who are you and why are you staring at my brother and his girl friend?" He asked

"I Viola and I'm his sister or at least I think I am." I said

" Ok well then what's his name and what year was he born." Asked the boy

"His name is Edward and he was born in 1901."

After that I left leaving the boy staring at me and by the look on his face I was right that was my brother that I thought was dead. I kept walking until I ran into David my "dad" but really hes the one who changed me.

"David leave me alone I left because I hate you and the way you live I want to have friends and I want to drink animal blood not human now please leave me alone."

"Sorry sweet face I cant do that." He said as he touched me and that was I for me I scramed at the top of my lungs and that's when Edward and the rest of the people that he was with that morning came to my rescue.

It didn't take very long for Edward and the others to make David leave and to make him swear he would never come near me again. I was very thankful for that and before I could talk to Edward he was gone back by that girl.

"Hey sorry if I scared you earlier. I'm Emmett, this is my wife Rosalie our sister Alice and he husband Jasper. Who was that man that was making you scream." Said Emmett

"The one who kidnapped me and changed me and torched me for the past 108 years and now I'm free because of you guys."

"Why did you scream?' Asked Rosalie

"Because I wanted to leave his life style of killing humans just for the fun of it I wanted to have friends and even if they were human I would care because I like the taste of animal blood better."

"Tell me again how you know Edward."

"He's my big brother, I dough he knows its me."

"I don't know but he's coming over here and he looks a little mad." Said Alice

"**Who the hell are you and why do you keep staring at me like you know me**." Edward yelled at me

"I though you would recognize me. I'm only your little sister but I guess that doesn't matter because obviously you don't remember me." I said as I stormed off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

Edward's POV 

That girl cant be Viola. The Viola that I know has blonde hair not brown unless she was forced to change the color by that man we just scared off.

"What are you guys staring at?" I asked

"That Viola is going to go and get her self killed you may want to stop her and shes hurt." Said Alice

I looked at Jasper and he told me that she was sad and happy and scared all at once and he has never felt any one feel that way before.

Could she really be my sister. I sat in class wondering about that when Bella asked me what I was thinking.

"You know that girl that we saved today the one I said kept looking at me?" I asked

"Yeah what about her." Said Bella

"She said her name was Viola and that she was my sister, but the thing is I was told that she died."

"Wait you never told me you had a sister."

"That's because I didn't want to think about her. She was kidnapped and then I found out she died because of the creep that took her and I didn't get to say goodbye to her and she didn't get to say good bye to our parents and I was just to upset to talk about my babysitter who I thought I had lost."

Its been 109 years since I last uttered her name and now she's back or at least her name can I trust this Viola?

So I went to look for her and found her under a tree and she looked like she was crying but yet no tears were running down her face.

"Viola, right?" I said

"Yeah Edward that's my name and what can I do for you." She responded

"Tell me something about me that know one knows not even my brothers and sisters."

" When we were little I use to call you Big Eddy and you called me Little Vi." She said between sobs

" They know that try something else."

"Lets see you wet the bed till u were 13."

That was true but Alice knew that I had told her once because we were bored and say things that were funny like that.

"Nope. Sorry one of my sisters know."

"Then how and going to prove to you that I'm your sister, huh because it sounds like you told everyone everything about your self and I'm just a loser now if you excuse me I'm going to find David and beg him to kill me since my brother doesn't need me or let alone believe me." She said as she ran off.

Is at there taking it all in when it hit me that there was one thing I could do to find out if she was my sister. So I ran after her to find that James and his gooiness had her in a head lock and she wasn't moving.

Why wasn't she fighting back? Was she ok?

"Oh look it here its that Cullen boy and look he has come after this one her and he left his human unprotected." James said

"That's were your wrong she is protected my family is there and she well I just needed to talk to her." I said as James though he at me and ran off.

I took my phone out and called Emmett and told him to get Bella home and to keep her safe and that I was going to be right behind them with Viola.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

**Viola's POV **

I couldn't believe it Edward was helping me but why. He was carrying me and I couldn't move so thankfully I had him.

I lye there in Edwards arms when he started to speak.

" Ok I have something that only Vi would know. When we were little I had this hinding place where was it?"

"It was under the staircase in the front hall." I said from his arms

"Oh my god it is you. Vi what's wrong with you."

"Um. I am the weakest vampire known to get my strength I have to sleep or I cant move and when I get attacked its hard for me to fight and James knew that."

"Is there anything I can do so that you can get your strength back?"

"Find me some blood but you have to start it because I can't."

"Sure. Vi how did you know it was me?" Edward asked as he set me down on the ground

"It was your smile it didn't change. Edward I missed you." Is all I said as he ran off to get me something to drink.

When he came back he had a deer and I was thankful that he helped me because once that deer was done I was ready to run with my brother he said that we had to get to his house. So that's where we went.

As I walked into the house I saw three unfamiliar faces and Edward knew that and he quickly introduced them to me.

"This is Carlisle, Esme and Bella. Carlisle and Esme are our mom and dad and Bella is my girlfriend." He said

"Its nice to me all of you I'm Viola Rose Masen. Edward can I speak to you alone please?"

"Sure, I'll be right back." He said kissing Bella on the forehead

"I know that your family doesn't know me but do you think they'll let me join the family. I don't have any where to live and if I go back out there James and his friends will get to me aain and David will get me this time for sure."

"I don't know I'll talk it over with Carlisle and Esme."

"Thanks Edward."

I stood there as I watched my brother walk towards his girlfriend and I was jealous because all my life I have always wanted someone who loves me for who I am. That hasn't happened so far.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

Edwards POV

"Carlisle can I talk to you?" I asked

"Sure son what is it."

" Vi wanted to know if she could live with us, she doesn't like living with David and the others she has to live with."

"I don't see any thing wrong with her living here, let me go and run it over with Esme."

"Thanks Carlisle."

As Carlisle walked away I sat down next to Bella and watched as Vi laid on the floor reading my _The Final Warning _ the book I had just read for a book report. Seeing her like that reminded me of all the times me and her sat on the floor growing up playing games.

"Viola and Edward can you two come here please." Esme said from the other room

"Sure." We both said and got up

" Esme and I have come to a conclusion about Vi." Carlisle said

"What is it Carlisle?" I asked

"She can stay her if and only if you two share a room. Since she is use to well feasting on humans you need to watch her."

"I can do that. Thank you Carlisle and Esme." I said and as I went to look at Vi I saw her hit the floor.

"VI" I yelled and then the whole family was in the room.

"What's wrong with her Edward?" Rosalie asked

"She's very weak. I need to get her to bed and I need some one to get her some blood now." I said

I picked up my baby sister and carried her to my room with Bella close behind me.

"Edward what did you mean by she very weak?" she asked

"She isn't strong like the rest of us and she doesn't know why but I am going to find out why that jerk made my sister the way she is and he's going to pay." I said as we reached my room

I put her down on the couch that Bella had been sleeping on and took the blanket and covered her up. My sweet little sister was a monster just like me and because of that jerk I could loose her once again and I cant and will not loose her again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Viola's POV

When I woke up that morning everyone was looking at me and to tell you the truth it was a little awkward.

"Um hello." I said as I sat up

"Good morning Viola." Said Esme

"Good morning. Why are all of you in here?" I asked as I looked around the room.

"We wanted to see how you were feeling, this morning." Esme said in a sweet tone.

"I'm doing fine thank you, but I could use some blood." I said as I looked at Bella and boy was that the wrong thing to do. Edward took me by the throat and throw me out the window.

"NEVER EVER LOOK AT BELLA THAT WAY AGIN. I DON'T CARE IF YOU ARE MY SISTER I WILL KILL YOU IF YOU HURT HER IN ANY WAY." He yelled as Bella and his family looked at us.

I got up an ran as fast as my little fragile body would take me. I couldn't be there with him and _his_ family and _his_ girlfriend all it would bring me and him is hurt so I had to leave.

"_Sorry Edward this is for the best. Please don't follow me. I have to go so that Bella and your family are safe and so that I don't disappoint you." _ I had told my lovely big brother through my thoughts and that was that or at least I thought.

I was stopped by a wolf well not really a wolf a boy who phased into a wolf but whatever he stopped me.

"Where do you think your going leach?" He snarled at me

"Any where but here now move you dog."

"No why do you smell like The Cullen's and Bella Swan?"

" Because I was just there, I am Viola Edward Cullen's Biological sister and I made the mistake of coming back now please let me leave."

"No I will not let you leave., Not just yet. I'm Jacob Black and Bella is my best friend and if have hurt her I will kill you."

"I didn't touch her I swear."

Just then two more wolfs showed up and phased back into boys.

"Seth, Sam this is Viola she says she's Edwards sister." Jacob had said

"Hi I'm Seth and Boy are you cute."

Oh boy I thought here we go some lone wolf has the hots for me what now.

"Vi , Vi , Vi, what are you doing here sweets?" said a voice that I recognized all to well.

"Trying to live with out you David. Now leave or Seth and his friends here will attack you." I said and just as I was about to move Seth lunged forward and took down David with Jacob and that San guy right behind him.

Soon after that Edward had found us and he saw that Seth was the only one who was talking to me and touching me.

"Seth Can I talk to you for a minute?" Edward asked

"Sure, I'll be right back." He said

I couldn't help my self I had to find out what they were talking about.

"What is it with you and my sister."

"I um… I um …. I imprinted on her ok please don't hate me."

Imprinted what? What is that?


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys its me. I know it has been a while since I updated butI have been really busy and I am having a writers block. I don't know what to write.

I am so sorry But once I have an idea and I have a chapter to want u to read I will post it.

Sorry for the wait.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A\n Hey guys heres the next chapter sorry its so short. I hope you enjoy it.**_

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Edwards Pov**_

"You did what you mutt?" I Yelled

"Imprinted on Viola."

I looked over at Vi and she looked confused.

"Vi are you ok?" I asked her

" I think so, I just wanted to know what imprinted is and is that a bad thing."

"It's what happens to a wolf when he finds the one they are meant to be with, and no it's not a bad thing."

" I have to go Edward."

Vi go t up and walked off. Seth tried to follow before Sam and Jacob grabbed him.

"Where do you think you are going Seth?" Sam asked

" To stop Vi. I imprinted on her." Seth yelped

" Sorry Seth but she gone." Jacob said with a grin

" What do u mean by that Jake?" Seth asked

" Paul and Jared chased her away from here. She won't be back either."

That's when I jumped in.

" if you mutts hurt my sister then you will die. Where is she."

I got into Sam's head.

"_At Emily's being attacked." _

"Seth she's at Emily's go save her while I kill your friends here."

"Edward stop." I heard Bella say

" Why Bella my sister is in trouble and its all my fault, and it's all Jacob and Sam's fault to."

" Because Jacob is one of my best friends and I care about what happens to him."

"Bella go home you don't belong here." Jacob said

"The mutts right get out of here."

" No I won't come till you come with me Edward."


	8. Chapter 8

**Vis POV **

I woke up and I was in a house full of people. I tried to move but I was tied up.

"_Great_." I thought "_I'm going to die today_."

"Where am I?" I asked

"At Emily's but that doesn't matter because you are going to die." Said one of the boys

I sat there looking at all the faces there was only two girls. One of which had a scare on her face.

"So what are you waiting for?" I asked

"Nothing just trying to find the right way to kill you." Said one of the girls

"Leah just wait, Sam will be here." Leah spat

"Would both of you shut up. We will take care of this leach when Sam gets back." Said another boy

"So if you aren't going to kill me now then why sit her and talk about me like I'm not in the room." I said

Then one of the boys hit me and as he did Seth jumped at him.

"You can't kill her. I imprinted on her and according to law she can't be touched." He yelled

I sat there and watched as all the boys and Leah got into a fight about me and how I was suppose too be killed because I'm a vampire.

"Seth just stop, please it doesn't matter they don't like me and they have a right to." I cried

"Vi I can't let them do that to you." Seth said as he held my hand

Just then Sam and Jacob came in and they had Bella, and she looked at me like I did something wrong.

"Bella, what's wrong?" I asked

"You are, because of you I can't be with Edward and I can't be friends with Jacob. So I want you to leave and to never come back." She snapped

"Fine I will. Seth before you say anything you can't make me stays and you can't come you has a family and you have friends. I never had that and all I wanted was to see my brother one more time and I did that so please, if you really do love me let me go." I couldn't look at him as I said this it hurt too much

One of the boys untied me and I ran out the door. I had to find Edward and tell him good-bye and that I'm sorry I came back into his life a ruined it.


End file.
